User blog:Japanlover86/Another Counterparts
Hi everyone, Japanlover86 here! since the SNFW Fandom gotten fanfiction, I decided to add counterparts to us, they might be evil or good, or total opposites! feel free to add. Non Gender-bent Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Instead of wearing a Edo-kimono, which got destroyed during death, leaving her nude until 1943, where she wore WWII-era Japanese Imperial military uniform with a miniskirt with gold tips, as well as a cape with gold tips, her eyes are reddish-brown, but mostly red, and is commonly seen with a scowl, nothing else seems to change about her, her uniform resembles a uniform worn during Unit 731 or even a Black Japanese Naval or Navy uniform, but more feminine, and unlike Reicheru, she got her reproductive organs cut out at death, hence the large scar on her abdomen, staining her uniform instead of death by hanging, and, despite dying in the alternative-1613. When she is not wearing it, you can see white bandages that cover her breasts and her upper midriff. Her personality is similar to the Normal Reicheru, but more violent and Tsundere, she will curse alot as she does, but she does have a soft spot for most of the Normal Reicheru's interests. Her abilities resemble the Normal Reicheru, except any red-yellow fire attack is blue-light blue and vice versa. She will appear in Meeting of the Anothers fanfiction alongside the Another Alessandro and Kazuki, where they attack their normal counterparts, by screaming "GIVE IT BACK!" in Italian and Japanese while choking them referring to the body parts they got taken from them (reproductive system, heart, and liver), unlike Reicheru, she was kidnapped before a fight with her mom and after Demonic Power School of Powers Graduation and the Another Mario Todaro III kidnapped her and killed her by stabbing her womb and disconnecting her reproductive system using a knife. Sophie the Otter She wears a 1980s-style dress, has her hair in a ponytail, and is armed with a water gun. This counterpart will appear in a SN Fanon fanfic called "Party Like It's 2014: New Year's fight between Concerned and Abusive" as Sophie the Otter's imaginary twin sister. The imaginary twin sister's name is Marilou. Marilou is also an orange otter, but unlike Sophie, she wears no shoes. Marilou's gender-bent counterpart is named CJ (Cameron Jacob). She is an uber fan of the 80's decade, being a fan of franchises like Care Bears, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, Sylvanian Families, The Wuzzles, Firffels, and further more. According to her, Another Reicheru, Alessandro, and Kazuki were bounded by hands and feet and blindfolded and Another Reicheru witnessed Another Alessandro's murder and they both witnessed Another Kazuki's murder. Catherine the Spellcaster She wears a long black cape and red dress. Her name is Callie the Spellcaster. Plankton Gemma the Good Witch Nicole Birou-Jennings Satoko Samo Another Satoko Samo wears a torn Japanese school uniform, the tie is only reduced to sharp edges, and she wears the Japanese Imperial flag that reaches the floor, which she wears over her head like a hood, and the sides are sharp edge, she also has large breasts like her Normal Counterpart but more hidden, she is very similar to Normal Satoko, unlike her, she holds a 2p!Japan plush instead of the usual one Satoko wields. Toshio Samo Toshio Samo wears the Japanese flag like his Normal counterpart, but the red is darker like blood, which blood runs down his face, he wears blue jeans and shorts which are stained with blood, unlike the normal Toshio, he seen with a pointed-tooth grin and an evil face, his design and appearance pay homage to the character Ryou Yoshizawa from Corpse Party, despite his expression, he is very calm. Hans Kiranoko Unlike his normal counterpart, he is seen with a baseball bat covered in nails, glass, and sharp objects, he is shirtless, and has blue shorts on, he will hold a German rifle when attacking, at the age of 23, he now wears a WWII-era SS officer uniform, without the Iron Cross and swastikas. Kazuki Sato Like his bride, he wears a WWII-era Imperial Japanese uniform that resembles the Male Reicheru's uniform, it resembles a Unit 731 uniform or even a Japanese Naval or Navy uniform, like the Another Alessandro and Reicheru, he has a body part ripped out depending on their Zodiac sign, as in his case, his liver is ripped out, he wields two swords as opposed to a cape like Another Reicheru, he has brown eyes like his Normal counterpart, but darker like Normal Reicheru's, he has a devilish smirk, he has an sociopathic, bloodthirsty, annoying personality, and the most dangerous out of the three ghosts, being met nine times by the Terrific 10, and twice everyone else, he kills people by stabbing their liver an 20-25 times, and removing it, 200 people died due to him, including Another Takumi Sato, alongside Alessandro by dragging him by the legs and smashing him against the wall while Another Reicheru laughed at Another Takumi, he can be very cannibalistic when hungry, and will eat anyone's flesh, which annoys Another Reicheru. Takumi Sato Not much known about him, he is killed when the ghost of his son and Another Alessandro smash him against the wall and his organs splatter everywhere, when he saw his ghost son, A low rumbling noise was heard and he looked hungrily at him, and he and Another Alessandro picked him up by the feet, causing to become scraped and bashed against the wall with his organs everywhere and ate his organs, unlike his Normal counterpart, he is only seen in flashbacks and voice in non-flashbacks, at the start of Another vs. Normal Party, he will say "Dohhn ehhd uhhh lihhhh mheeee, Kazuki, whhhhhhhillll, khhhhl, evhhhone--" (Translation: Don't end up like me, Kazuki, will, kill, everyone) before disappearing. Giuseppe Todaro His expression isn't angry, looking more calm and sensible, He has the same dark hair but red eyes instead of dark, but more neater but with one side covering his right eye, he wears a WWI-era Italian uniform, and he has a gun instead of a mace, but he is still as evil as his normal counterpart, but is agnostic towards his normal counterpart, and not as abusive as him, he is also a vegetarian and dislikes KFC, McDonalds, and Burger King, unlike Normal Giuseppe, he has a very anti-social personality in the anime and doesn't speak, but when he does, he sounds dark and avoid of personality and talks in a cool way, he turns on his Normal counterpart after being told to attack Rico for watching TV, and insulting him by saying "I don't need your help, go away, and just f*** off, potato dork.", he also lacks the Hitler-esque mustache, which he shaved off because he decided to, he also keeps his cool when children play with toys or watch TV and stays out of it by using a phone and texting the Another Paula, he is somewhat nicer to the both versions of Terrific 10, unlike his Normal counterpart, and seems to hate TV-for-adults rule even though it is a tradition in the Normal Todaro Family He appears in the fanfiction Another Giuseppe?, where the Another Iconic-Todaro's visited their Normal Counterparts, the Normal Todaro siblings didn't like their Another Counterpart as they didn't really care about abusiveness, and ignored them, and disagreed with them, Normal Giuseppe then attacked him when he asked Normal Rico if he'd like to watch a movie with him and so did he, Normal Giuseppe tried to use the mace, but was too fast for his mace. Alessandro Todaro He wears a a tuxedo. there is a bloody hole on his chest, inside it, the heart is missing, but there is a faint-ghost like replacement of it, instead of using a mace, he uses a gun like the Another Giuseppe, he appears to be shy and secluse. Stacie Todaro Like her brothers, she wears a military uniform, and looks more calm, she is shown to use guns like her Normal Counterpart, but not for destroying things, she has shortened hair with a red streak on the front of her fringe, she seems not to lie as much, and like her brother, she seems to stay out of trouble by using an electronic, In her case, a laptop, she also doesn't really have a temper on them, but she swears a lot as her Normal counterpart. Paula Iconic She wears a shirt that shows her midriff, short jeans, and had darker hair, and she, like her Normal counterpart, is also well-mannered and concerned, but solves problems through violence, but not on her own children, but people who wrong her, such as Normal Stacie Tariko Kirochu She also wears Pokémon-themed clothes but bloodstained, but she favors an Fennekin doll instead of an Azelf, and has more of a devilish expression, despite this, she loves to play with her Normal Counterpart. Toshio Kisho He wears some form of a military uniform and is tougher than his Nomal counterpart, he also holds a Raichu doll, many people mistaked this Another Toshio Samo due to his appearance and Toshio Samo's warlike behavior. Alda Kiranoko Unlike her Normal counterpart, she wears a red dress, her hair covers her face, she still has a Vanellope doll, at the age of 17 and her adult years, she wears a feminine version of a WWII-era Italian uniform. Ji kwong Kirochu Unlike her Normal counterpart, she lacks glasses, she wears a black Korean mourning dress. Anna Kirochu Ali Dano Samantha Kyra Tokiko Okina Satoko and Setsuko Kiranoko Kwang-Sun Hattons Ji-Min Jamie Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel Unlike her Normal counterpart, she protests PETA, she wears a red dress with white uwabaki slippers, she also carries a knife, she does hate KFC, but not for them killing chicks, she just finds it gross. Marie Lara-Rutter Unlike her Normal counterpart, she wears a female North Korean military uniform, on the uniform, there is a North Korean flag lapel pin and including the small pictures of Kim Jong-Il and Kim-Il-sung, she likes the Simpsons, but not as much as her Normal counterpart, she is headstrong and ruthless when handling her enemies, she holds a dagger. Gender-bent Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Like his female counterpart, he wears a WWII-era uniform, but he wears trousers instead of a skirt, he wears a cap, and has a katana in his hand, he is shown to act violent yet cold, he will also only speak Japanese, they are semen and blood stains from his reproductive system removed, unlike the Female Another Reicheru, which is just blood, underneath, he wears a black tanktop, like his female counterpart, he also has his hair down, unlike his Normal counterpart, he gets mistaken for a girl easily, causing him to act violent. He also wears bandages underneath, It only covers his abdomen. Sophie the Otter Similar to Marilou (his female counterpart), Cameron Jacob (or CJ for short) Otter has a water gun, but he wears a 1980's style jean jacket with a striped yellow and blue T-shirt under it and has his hair combed down. Unlike his twin brother Samuel, he is well-behaved and is also highly athletic. He is a fan of 1980's franchises appealing to males such as Transformers. Like his female counterpart Marilou, he is also a fan of The Wuzzles. Giuseppe Todaro Like her male counterpart, she seems very sensible and calm, she wears a female version of a WWI-Italian uniform Satoko Samo Like the female Another Satoko, he wears a Japanese torn high school gakuran, which is usually unbuttoned unless around Yaoi fans with the vest torn underneath, showing his stomach, unlike the female Another Satoko, he wears the Japanese Imperial Flag like a cape, he holds a 2p!Nyotalia!Japan plush unliked his Normal counterpart Toshio Samo Unlike her male counterpart, she wears a red dungaree dress with sweater, unlike her Normal counterpart, her hair is shortened greatly, unlike her male counterpart, her design pays homage to Tokiko Tsuji from Corpse Party. Alessandro Todaro Her hair is shortened greatly to shoulder length, she wears an Italian mourning dress, her expression appears shocked or sad, unlike her male self, she wields a knife. Marie Lara-Rutter Unlike his female counterpart, He is an anti-hero who is extremely violent and threatens to kill other members, he wears a North Korean prison guard uniform, his name is Mark Lara-Rutter, but calls himself Ri Dae-Jung. Differences between universes #Another Giuseppe is calm, yet anti-social, while Normal Giuseppe is mean and selfish. #Another Reicheru is more warlike while Normal Reicheru is more sensible, yet aggressive. #Another Reicheru had her womb stabbed and her reproductive system, and Normal Reicheru died by hanging. #Another Reicheru was kidnapped and murdered and Normal Reicheru was executed. #Some of the Another characters wear WWII or WWI-era military uniforms, which is something that the some of the Normal counterparts don't have. #Another Giuseppe is a vegetarian, while Normal Giuseppe isn't Category:Blog posts